This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of processor-based systems, such as computer systems, it may be desirable for information and/or electronic data to be transferred from one system to another system via a network or other electronic means. For example, networks may be arranged to allow information, such as files or programs, to be shared across an office, a building, or any geographic boundary. The Internet, for example, is a global network that may allow for private e-mail communications, business transactions between multiple parties, targeted advertising, commerce, and the like. While networks such as the Internet may be used to increase productivity and convenience, they also may expose communications and computer systems to security risks (e.g., interception of confidential data by unauthorized parties, loss of data integrity, data manipulation, and unauthorized access to accounts).
Commitments may be used in interactive protocols between mutually distrusting parties. In some network communications, it may be desirable to have one party commit to a set of features such that the party can later prove that selected queries are satisfied by the committed-to set of features. Additionally, the committing entity may wish to prove that certain features were missing from the previously committed group. An improved method for providing such commitment is desirable.